It's Not Such A Bad Thing
by YoNahhAlice
Summary: The others forces Nico to be Maki's Santa so unable to decline, she accepts. She thought it was a pain in the ass but who knew, it actually helped her a bit. Oneshot! (late Christmas fic, sorry if it sucks, this is my first story)


**This was for Christmas but I didn't finish it as early as I expected so yeah. Late Christmas fic, Nico being Santa for Maki and all that good stuff. Nico sorta swears in this fic but only her. I'm not sure I got their personalities right, soooo yeah (lol I love saying that). Enjoy!**

* * *

It's Not Such A Bad Thing

"What should we do guys?"

"If we don't come up with a plan soon, Maki-chan's Christmas will be ruined!"

"Nyaaa! It's so hard to think of a plan!"

"When Maki-chan sees that Santa didn't left her a gift this Christmas, she'll be devastated!"

"Why did her father have to go on a business trip to Australia all of the sudden?!"

"We should just let her know that Santa isn't real."

The room suddenly turned quiet after that.

"Huh/Nya?!" The seven people discussing earlier looked at the person suggesting as if she had said the sky was purple.

"What?" Nico raised her eyebrow at the look they were giving her.

"You're not serious about that right, nya..?" Rin asked her hesitantly.

"Of course I am! Maki-chan's fifteen for heaven's sake! It's time for her to finally open her eyes!" Nico almost shouted. It's true though, if they let her delude herself then it would just be harder to break it to her in the future.

"But-" Honoka started but Nozomi quickly cuts her off, seeing it was futile to argue with Nico.

"What do you propose we do then, Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked rather calmly.

Nico narrowed her eyes at Nozomi but answered nevertheless.

"Well, speaking frankly, I think we should break it to her." She said crossing her arms over her nonexistent chest.

"And how would we do that?" Eli asked.

"Well I dunno, you guys were the ones that wanted to help Maki-chan, not me." Nico waved them off then started to play in her phone.

Her phone was a gift from Maki, yes that tomato-loving tsudere, Maki gave it to her on her birthday saying that it was only because presents were required in a birthday party. Well, you're not exactly _required_ to give a gift but Nico accepted it, albeit, a bit skeptic to received such expensive present. It was the latest model, after all, so it must have cost gold bars. But Maki told her that it was fine since she wouldn't know what to buy with all the money her parents gave her anyway.

' _Tsk tsk rich people and their money._ 'Nico thought to herself. She wouldn't admit it but she really was thankful Maki gave it to her.

"Whatcha' playing, nya?" Rin asked as she sat next to Nico as if she wasn't freaked out at what Nico said earlier.

"SIF nya? Woah, you have ultra rare Christmas Maki already?! Rin still haven't got that card, nya!" Rin said in both amazement and sadness.

"Well of course, I _am_ Nico Yazawa, and only the best goes to me." Nico said smugly.

"Add me! Search 'NekoRamen' nya!"

"Sure, my username's 'SuperIdol_Nico', you'll get an awesome bonus when you accept me!"

Eli looked at the two, her icy blue eyes filled with worry for Maki.

"What do you want to do, Elicchi?" Nozomi turned to Eli.

"Well, if it's possible I want Maki to at least get to see Santa, even if the person is clearly fake." Eli said with determination.

Nozomi smiled at how concerned Eli is.

"As you wish, Elicchi" Nozomi smiled then turned to Nico.

" _Ni-co-cchi~_ "

Nico felt a shiver down her spine, she could literally feel Nozomi's crazy grin, as the latter neared her.

"Do you want to get this over with, Nicocchi? You want to celebrate Christmas with the ones you love, right?" Nozomi asked her.

' _Well obviously I do, I mean who doesn't?_ ' Nico mentally rolled her eyes at Nozomi's question.

"Duh, 'course I do. But I can't." Nico explained with a frown. Her mom took her siblings to a vacation and they won't be back till New Year. She wanted to go but unfortunately her mother felt that Nico should have fun with her friends instead.

"Awww, so that means you don't love us?" Nozomi teasingly asked.

"I love them but not the idiots. Like yourself and Honoka." Nico said flatly while her eyes are still glued to the screen of her phone.

"Hey! I can be smart when I want to, you know! Rin-chan's also an idiot. And you're pretty stupid yourself Nico-chan." Honoka defended herself while crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Rin pouted.

"I am but not so much like you." Nico completely ignored Honoka's words.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Honoka pouted while staring intently at Nico who, again, ignored her.

"No."

"Ehh?! Why?"

"Umi is enough proof of that."

Honoka was about to retort but felt Umi's heated glare on her side, as if telling her ' _Don't you dare speak even another letter._ ' She shut her mouth and sweat dropped nervously.

Kotori sighed, they were getting nowhere in this conversation.

"Guys, let's think of something to do." Kotori said, being the temporary voice of reason since Umi's busy killing Honoka with her glare.

"No need for that Kotori-chan. I already have the _solution_." Nozomi stated while gesturing to Nico.

The latter didn't notice due to the phone in her hand.

"Eh? What does Nico-chan have to do with this?" Hanayo asked with confusion written all over her face.

"Shh…" Nozomi held up her index finger to her mouth then winked at Hanayo.

' _Good luck, Nico-chan._ ' Hanayo thought while sweat dropping at Nozomi.

"Say Nicocchi, do you want to see Maki-chan happy?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nico said.

"Then, do you want to be the one who'll make her happy?"

"Yeah yeah sure."

"You don't mind showing off your Christmas spirit, right?" Nozomi smirked when Nico nodded.

"Then how 'bout being Maki-chan's Santa-san for this year?" Nozomi grinned seeing that Nico was distracted.

"Sure, whatever." Nico agreed without even comprehending what the hell Nozomi said.

Nozomi clapped her hands loudly, gaining the attention of the others who weren't paying attention to them.

"I believe the problem is solved. Now Kotori-chan, do you have a Santa costume?" Nozomi grinned at the ash-haired girl.

"Um, yes I do."

"Why though?" Umi asked.

"Well, because Maki-chan has a Santa now."

"Who?"

Nozomi smirked.

"The one and only Nico Yazawa, of course."

All eyes turned to look at the said girl.

"Nico-chan…"

"As…"

"Maki-chan's…"

"…Santa..?"

Then it sinked in their brains.

Maki has a Santa now.

Maki has a Santa now.

Nico is Maki's Santa.

Nico is Maki's Santa…

...

 _THEIR PROBLEM WAS SOLVED!_

"Yay!" They all cheered except Nozomi and Nico.

The latter dropped her phone at the sudden cheer.

"Holy shit guys! What the hell?! I just missed a combo!" Nico hurriedly picked up her phone but before she could do so, she was attacked with hugs (read: death grips).

"C-c-can't b-b-brea-t-the..!" Nico managed to croak out. She was having a pretty hard time to get air since the others (excluding Nozomi who was smirking in the background and Umi who was uncomfortable for such intimate actions) was pretty much squeezing the life out of her.

"…Um guys..? I think you're… uhh… killing her…" Umi said nervously.

The others noticed and immediately let go.

' _Thank God for Umi._ '

"Why are you guys even hugging me?" Nico stared at them as if they were monsters trying to kill her.

"Because you just solved our problem!" Honoka said loudly, attempting to hug the third year again but stopped midway when Nico gave her a death glare.

"As much as I'm happy that I did that, what the hell did I do exactly?"

Every person sitting in the room gave her a sickening grin.

' _What the hell?_ '

"You're Maki-chan's Santa this year, nya!" Rin answered her.

"What."

She should have listened more carefully to Nozomi's request.

 ***Scene Change***

"Darn that stupid boob monster! What am I supposed to give Maki-chan?! I don't even have the slightest idea what things she likes!" Nico grumbled to herself.

She was currently in a department store. The others thought that being Santa and all, she should give Maki a gift. At first, she refused at the lack of money and lack of motivation. But all of them gave her their spare money and Umi took out her bow and arrow. Needless to say, she had no choice but to agree. Kotori already have a Santa outfit ready for her so all she have to do is buy a present for Maki.

This led her to hours and hours of checking out stores for the right gift.

"Damn it… I should have brought Rin and Hanayo with me…"

This was not how she wanted to spend her Christmas Eve.

"Screw Nozomi, screw Maki and screw Santa for not being real." Nico complained yet again.

Her feet were hurting due to walking around for hours. So she sat down on one of the bench there.

"I can't give her a bag or a wallet, I'm sure she already has lots of those. And I don't want to give her jewelries since it's too mainstream… What would a childish girl like her want..?"

' _Let's see… What did I give my siblings for their birthdays again? Clothes, colognes, books… A teddy bear..? Holy shit, that's it!_ ' With the new found knowledge, she got up and went in search of a teddy bear store.

"Oh there we go!" Then she went into a store named 'Loving Bears'.

It was pretty decent. There were teddy bears of different sizes and colors.

"If I was Maki-chan, what would I like..?"

"Nope, nope, nope, definitely nope." Nico mumbled as she started to choose a teddy bear.

"Hm… that's cute but not Maki-chan's type, I'm sure…. This is harder than I expected." Nico sighed as she couldn't find the right one.

"Excuse me miss, but what exactly are you looking for?" A sorta boyish voice asked her.

Nico turned, a young blue-haired woman maybe at her early twenties, standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh um, nothing in particular… It's just… um a gift… for uhh… a friend of mine." Nico stuttered. She _really_ didn't want people to know about her being a Santa for a fifteen year old girl.

"Oh? A boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"What's her name?"

"Uhh… Maki Nishikino."

There's no way she knows Maki, right?

"You're friends with _the_ Maki Nishikino?!" The worker asked her, her midnight blue orbs sparkling in amazement.

' _Are you kidding me? Is Maki-chan THAT famous?!'_

"Yes, I am. How do you know her, miss?"

"How could I _not_? She's a prodigy in playing the piano! Also her family funded this store! I'm the manager here, by the way." The worker said cheerily.

' _I knew Maki's family was loaded but THAT loaded?! Holy shit dude!_ ' Nico thought in disbelief.

"Sooooo, can you help me find a gift for her?" Nico said with a smile. If the woman knew Maki then surely she knows her preference in teddy bears, right?

"Of course! Anything for a friend of Maki-sama!" The manager grinned at her and proceeded to a certain shelf and returned with a brown teddy bear.

The teddy bear was cute, and has some sort of Christmas spirit. Mainly because it was wearing a Christmas hat and the words 'Merry Christmas' was engraved into the bear's left foot. It also has a bowtie of red and green with a golden star on the middle.

It was perfect.

"Woah! I'm sure Maki-chan would love that!" Nico grinned widely.

"Why of course!" The manager chuckled at the girl's excitement. "It's a limited edition and this is our only stock."

"Limited edition..? Then that means… it'll cost a bomb for it!" Nico shouted. Right when she found the perfect gift, the gift just had to cost a fortune.

"Originally yes, but since for giving it to Maki-sama. I'll cut the price in half."

Nico immediately took out her purse and shoved it to the face of the woman.

"Here take it. Just give me the damn teddy bear." Nico said, determination oozing off her body.

The manager chuckled. "Okay, let's go to the counter so I can count your money."

While the manager was counting her money, Nico wondered.

' _Would Maki-chan like this? I sure hope she does or else it'll just be a waste._ '

The manager's voice snapped Nico out of her own world.

"It's the right amount! Here, I already wrapped it. Just write your name and message for her." The manager gave her the wrapped teddy bear and a pen.

' _To: Maki-chan_

 _I joined forces with Santa to give this to you because it's Christmas. It's not because I care about you or anything! Anyway, Merry Christmas Maki-chan! (*^ω^*)_

 _From: The Number One Idol, Nico-chan & Santa-san'_

She wrote then she handed the pen back.

"Thanks ummm…" Nico forgot to ask her name.

"Just call me Hitori." Hitori smiled at her.

"Thanks Hitori!" Nico waved and walked out the door.

She could see Hitori waving back at her.

With the teddy bear in hand, she ran back to Kotori's house.

 ***Scene Change***

"Screw you Nozomi."

"Aww don't be like that, Nicocchi. You look great!"

' _No shit, Sherlock. Of course I look great._ ' Nico mentally said.

"Yeah Nico-chan, you look like you could totally pull this off!" Kotori smiled at her.

Nico was wearing the Santa costume and currently practicing Santa's voice. In case, Maki saw her and well, fangirl over her.

"Try it again, Nico. It would be hard if Maki caught you and you couldn't speak to her." Eli spoke up.

"Yeah, Nico-chan! Man up!" Honoka tried to convice her, if that was called convincing.

"Shut up all of you! I can do this, alright?!" Nico yelled.

"Just imagine Nozomi is Maki, okay Nico?" Umi said calmly.

"But Maki-chan's not perverted like this witch." Nico retort.

"At least I have full grown breast. Would you like to feel them, Nicocchi?" Nozomi flirted.

"Hell no." Nico said while feeling a glare on the back of her head.

"Aww why not? You can't do this to Maki-chan, anyway." Nozomi pouted while cupping her breasts to Nico.

"I'd rather not get murdered in my sleep by a certain Russian here. And who said I want to do that to Maki-chan?" Nico rolled her eyes at Nozomi's method of making Eli jealous.

"Just practice." Eli hissed at Nico.

"The hell did I do? It was Nozomi who flirted with me." Nico facepalmed at the two idiots called NozoEli.

"Just practice, you guys." Hanayo's soft voice pleaded.

"Alright fine. Nozomi let's do this."

"Aww bu-"

"Nozomi if you consider yourself as my friend, you wouldn't dare finish that sentence."

"Hahaha, okay okay."

"Now just stand there and don't speak another word."

 ***Scene Change***

"To hell with Maki-chan's happy Christmas, how the hell will I sneak to the Christmas tree if Maki-chan's right next to the it?" Nico growled at Maki's sleeping figure.

They were outside the Nishikino's estate, waiting for the right moment for Santa Nico to put their gifts under the Christmas tree. But unfortunately, Maki thought that waiting for Santa was a good idea.

"Maki-chan..." Nico hissed while glaring at the girl.

"Now what?" Eli questioned.

"Just go there, Santa Nico nya!" Rin ugre the Santa girl.

"Are you on drugs? I can't do that, what if she wakes up?"

"Thats exactly why you practiced being Santa." Umi deadpanned.

"Yeah Nicocchi, what's the point of our practice if you're not going to put it to use?" Nozomi butted in.

"You call that practising, I call it ' a monster flirting with me while a blonde kills me with glares'" Nico said dryly.

"Hey Nico-chan, I think I know how you could go inside without being suspicious."

Is what she said, how exactly is this not suspicious?

"Stupid Honoka! How is going to someone's chimney not suspicious?!" Nico scowled.

"You can do it Nico-chan, nya!" Rin cheered from the roof.

Yes, they climbed the roof and pushed Nico into the chimney.

"Don't shout, Rin-chan. You'll wake Maki-chan." Hanayo immediately quieted the girl.

"Go Nicocchi, show Maki-chan that you're the one for her!"

"Woah, you're like the real Santa! Go Nico-chan!"

"Will you guys just shut up?!" Nico growled.

Fortunately, the chimney was clean and didn't stink.

Finally, after years of climbing to the great kingdom of the Nishikinos, she reached the bottom.

"Give me the sack." Nico ordered then looked up.

"Umi-chan, can you please hand this to Nico-chan?" Kotori said while passing Umi the sack.

"Sure Kotori." Then a sack hit Santa Nico square in the face.

Nico bit her tongue to prevent screaming in pain.

' _I'll deal with them later. Now to my mission._ '

Nico slowly crawled her way out of the chimney, then grabbed the sack containing their presents.

"Nice and quiet... Maki-chan don't you dare wake up." Nico murmured.

She looked at Maki who was sleeping in the couch next to the tree.

' _Damn, she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. Definitely a nice change from all our arguments._ ' Nico admired the red-head from the entrance of the chimney.

Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing there.

"Okay now, just past her..." Nico tip toed to the Christmas tree while carrying the sack.

After a few nerve-wrecking minutes, she finally made it to the tree. She went to the other side of the tree then proceeded to lay down presents under the tree.

"Honoka's, Umi's, Kotori's... Rin's, Hanayo's... Nozomi's, Eli's... Finally the great Nico nii's prese-"

"S-santa-san..?" An oh-so familiar voice called out drowsily.

' _Aww shit, screw my luck._ ' Nico internally growled.

"Is that you, Santa-san..?" Maki neared her.

Thankfully, the only light that was on was the lights from the Christmas tree which just illuminated Nico's left side and not her whole body.

Nico took a deep breath then used the voice she had used to Nozomi when they we're practising.

"Why yes, I'm Santa dear child." Nico was actually impressed with her imitation of the old man. She didn't sound too bad. She'll have to thank Nozomi later.

Suddenly, Maki hugged her tightly. Earning a deep blush from the 'man'.

"Finally, after all these years, I get to see you again! Though you're shorter and skinier than I remember." Maki said as she let go.

"W-well, old age makes wonders Maki dear! A-and I have to fit through chimneys, you know!" Nico smiled nervously.

Maki ponders for a moment.

"That makes sense... I guess." Maki agreed hesitantly.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Nico headed to the chimney. But Maki grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay for a little while!" Maki pleaded.

' _How 'bout no._ '

The red-eyed girl was about to decline but saw the look Maki was giving her.

' _Damn it all._ '

"W-well, I guess the other children can wait..."

"Yay!" Maki let out an out of character cheer then dragged Nico to the couch.

"Here Santa-san! Mama and I baked this for you!" Maki handed her cookies and a glass of warm milk.

"How very... thoughtful of you!" Then she ate the cookies, it was just the right amount of sugar and sweet. Then she drank the milk.

"H-how is it?" Maki shyly twirled her hair.

Nico smiled, "It taste wonderful, miss."

"Really?! I'm glad!"

"Hahaha! H-how about opening my present now?" Nico asked nervously.

"Is it okay if I do?"

"Of course! Since you waited for me for so long now!"

"Okay then, Santa-san!"

Nico gave her the present which she didn't get to put under the tree due to Maki.

Maki looked at the message with eyes widening.

"N-n-nico-chan helped you with this gift..?" Maki stuttered while blushing.

' _Time to use this to my advantage!_ '

"Say, who is Nico to you, miss?" Nico asked innocently.

"W-well Nico-chan's pretty special to me..." Maki looked away.

"A... love interest, perhaps..?" The pig-tailed girl grinned.

"W-what?! N-no! A relationship between us would never work!" Maki blushed.

Nico felt something shatter inside her, probably her hopes and dreams of being with Maki.

"Ouch, poor Nico will be devastated." Nico sighed dramatically. Wow, she's getting better at acting. Maybe she should consider being an actress...

' _I had a feeling she didn't like me. But to actually hear her say it..._ ' Nico's heart broke.

A thick silence overwhelmed the room for about five minutes or so until Nico couldn't take it anymore.

"It's getting late, I should go now..." Nico said dejectedly. She was _so_ close to tearing up so to avoid breaking down in front of Maki, she dragged herself to the chimney.

Maki didn't respond and just looked at the untouched gift in her hands.

When the petite girl was about to climb the chimney, Maki spoke quietly.

"...Do you think Nico-chan likes me?"

Nico almost lashed out at Maki's obliviousness but just channeled her anger to biting her lips which almost made them bleed.

With her back turned to Maki, she spoke solemnly.

"Please don't be so oblivious to others feelings towards you."

"...I like, no... I _love_ Nico-chan... But I'm scared she won't accept my feelings..." Maki's voice broke as she buried her face in her hands.

The raven haired girl didn't know whether to scream out in joy or to groan at Maki's ignorance.

She decided not to go with both. It would be very out of character for 'Santa' do so, after all.

"Miss, I think she'll accept you with open arms, if not, she'll be the one running towards you. But you should know, she's not a mind reader so I think a direct confession will work out for the both of you." Nico said, heart pounding with excitement and love, she turned once more to the first year.

"I bid you good luck and good bye, miss." And with that she climbed the chimney, the sack dangling from her back. How she did that is out of my knowledge, dear readers.

Now back to the red-head, Maki held the gift tightly in her arms.

"...Thank you for everything, Santa-san." Then she unwrapped the gift, smiling at what the third year got her.

"You always really did knew what I want, Nico-chan."

The amethyst eyed girl, teddy bear in hand, went to her room with a grin plastered to her face.

Then when she got there, she hugged the bear tightly as she drifted off to wonderland.

She'll have to give Nico something good too...

 ***Scene Change***

 _*Knock knock*_

"Just a minute!" Nico shouted.

Then quickly went to the bathroom to fix herself up. She had woken up to the sound of someone knocking at the door of their apartment. She had to get it because her family was gone for awhile.

' _I wonder did Maki-chan like my present. More importantly, will she confess to me? Maybe I should, but I'm too much of a coward to do anything besides arguing with her. Ah what the hell, I'll deal with that later._ ' After that, she went to open the door.

And behold, a blushing Maki was there twirling a strand of her hair.

' _Does fate hate me that much?_ ' She mentally questioned.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Maki recovers from her blushing fit and raises her eyebrow at Nico.

Nico snapped out of her daze.

"Ummm... co-come in!" Nico moved aside to let Maki step inside.

"So uhh... what brings you here, Maki-chan?" Nico questioned as she lend Maki slippers.

Maki didn't answer and instead focused on putting her slippers.

' _ANSWER ME DAMN IT._ '

Once Maki was done, she turned to Nico with a weird look on her face.

The raven haired girl wasn't sure if it was annoyance or shyness. Probably both.

"L-let's just go to your room, okay?!" Maki almost yelled.

"Woah! No need to yell, Maki-chan. There's people sleepin', ya know!" Nico said, hands on her hip.

"S-sorry..." Maki looked down.

Nico sighed. "It's okay. Let's just go."

She grabbed Maki's hand then headed for her room.

' _Her hand feels warm and soft._ ' Both of them thought.

When they got there, Nico retrieved her hand, much to Maki's dissapoinment.

"Sooo whatcha' doing here?" Nico asked as she laid in her bed.

Maki simply chose to sit in chair in front of Nico's desk.

"...Nothing much."

"You expect me to believe that?" Nico deadpanned.

"W-well..." Maki fidgeted.

' _Come on, don't chicken out now!_ ' She internally scolded herself.

Nico stared intently at Maki.

' _Maybe I should confess now._ '

Then Nico took a deep breath.

"Maki-chan."

"Y-yeah?" Maki looked at her upperclassman.

Nico hesitates for a moment but quickly returns to being determined.

"I have to tell you something important. Will you hear me out?"

Maki looked confuses but nodded anyway.

Nico inhaled sharply.

"I don't know if I can properly express my feelings but I'll try. You see Maki-chan, when we're fighting, I always feel something... something I can't explain... I... it... I feel so happy and excited, it hurts. I don't know why then I asked Nozomi and Eli but they just patted my head and told me to figure out myself. So I did and I found the answer. Why I always feel so attracted to you, why I always want to be by your side, why I always notice the little things you do(one d, anyone?), and why I always get mad when Rin sat too close to you."

She paused to breathe. Maki's eyes widened, the tip of her ears reddening by minute.

"It's all because... I, Nico Yazawa... is in love... with you, Maki Nishikino." Nico smiled, proud at herself for not running away.

However, poor Maki had trouble thinking straight and can't talk properly.

"I... you... ah... this... what..." Maki was overheating, literally. Her whole face was so red it would make a tomato cry.

Nico laughed at the poor girl.

"Try to process it slowly, Maki-chan. One at a time." Nico stood up then began patting Maki's head, which just made it worse as Maki got another shade of red- if that was possible.

When Maki finally regained her composture, they sat on the bed instead.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Maki-chan?" Nico asked seriously.

"G-g-g-g-girlfriend?!" Maki exclaimed, she was _this_ close to passing out.

"Yeah! Isn't that what people do when they both love each other?"

"W-w-well yeah! B-but who ever said that I love you anyway?!"

Nico looked hurt. "So you don't?" She sulked.

Maki immediately regretted her words.

"N-no, that's not it!" She waved her hands around.

Nico ignored her and just started tearing up. "Maki-chan... doesn't love.. me... After all the troubles... I went through... it doesn't even mean anything to her!" Nico wailed.

Maki tried to touch Nico but the sobbing girl turned away from her.

"I thought I had a chance! I thought you felt the same way! How could this happen to me?!(any simple plan fans there) Why Maki-chan? WHY?! Why don't you love me?! Am I not cute enough?! Am I too annoying?! I can change! Just _please_ love me, Maki-chan! I can't live without you!" Nico was hyperventilating now. 'Guess the thought of not being with Maki pains her so much. Hahaha, okay I'll shut up now.

Maki was horrified, how the hell would she know one tsundere comment would lead to this?

"Nico-chan! Please calm down!" The first year said with worry lacing her voice.

The former, however, didn't listen to her and continued crying.

"P-please listen for a moment, Nico-chan!" Maki desperately tried to calm the girl down but to no avail. Thank God the raven haired girl's family was gone or else they would have taken this the wrong way.

Nico continued to speak words that stab Maki's heart out of guilt. If only she was honest about her feelings, this wouldn't happen.

' _What do I do? What do I do?!_ ' Maki panicked. Every attempt to touch the girl was deflected, so she did the only thing that would shut the girl up.

Maki kissed Nico on the lips. Oh my God they kissed! They kissed! My OTP kiss- ahem sorry. Now back to the story!

' _I-it's so soft… And it tastes like strawberry…_ ' Maki thought as she savored the older girl's lips.

They both felt fireworks in their stomach. Nico deepened the kiss which earned a moan from the red head.

' _S-she moaned… Oh God, it's so sexy!_ ' Nico growled, turned on by the younger girl.

Unfortunately, they had to part due to lack of air.

Despite panting and blushing so hard, Nico eyed the taller girl hungrily. This made Maki look away in embarrassment; she was in the same case as Nico, both panting and stuff.

"That... was... awesome…" Nico licked her lips, relishing the feeling of the amethyst eyed girl's lips on her own.

Maki gulped, twirling her hair nervously. "I-I did that only because you- you wouldn't..." She trailed off, realizing that she was being dishonest again.

' _Stop being a liar! Come on, you can do it!_ ' The first year took a deep breath and faced the shorter girl.

"N-n-n-nico-chan I... I... I lo…" Maki's voice trembled. Come on, don't stop now!

"... L-l-lov-"Maki's eyes widened as Nico cuts her off with a kiss.

The crimson eyed girl pulls away with a grin. "I know."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, both staring at her lover's eyes.

"...Are we a couple now?" Nico asked.

"...Yes." Maki replied.

The first year remembered something.

"Oh I forgot!" Then she fumbled with her bag.

"Forgot what?" Nico asked dumbly.

"…M-my present..." Maki blushed as she gave Nico a small wrapped gift.

"Eh?" Nico took the gift then slowly tear it open.

"It's not as grand as your gift, but I hope its okay..." Maki nervously twirled a strand of her hair.

"Awww it's so cute, Maki-chan!" The shorter girl looked at the present in her hands, a cute small plushie panda with a big smile on her face.

They spent the day cuddling with each other on Nico's bed (no lemon tho) and all was well.

 ***Scene Change***

In another place, there was two girls who was – who am I kidding they were just outside Nico's room

"Our Nicocchi is finally growing up!" Nozomi said as she filmed what was happening in the former's room.

"Though I was kinda curious, don't you think this is a little too much?" Eli sweat dropped.

"Oh shush Elicchi, we're getting to the good part." The violet haired girl said as the pair inside the room was kissing.

They decided (more like Nozomi did) to see what will happen between Nico and Maki so here they are now, filming they're classmate and underclassman. Not that Eli didn't like what was happening.

Eli sighed, "Nozomi let them have some privacy."

Nozomi pouted, "But-"

"How about I treat you some parfaits?" Eli bribed.

"You know me too well."

After that, they decided to make their own love story.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Okay, I'm kinda new to this thing sooo no flames, pulis (please)? This was supposed to be uploaded on Christmas but I lost inspiration so after FOUR HUNDRED YEARS, it is fina-fucking-lly here. So tell whatcha think and stuff. Oh and that teddy bear was from Maki-chan's Christmas ultra rare card if you didn't notice. So yeah, bye!**


End file.
